deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10: Time IS of the Essence, But Never Tell Me the Odds
This is the 10th Chapter in the HSATM installation. Description Orion and the gang finally arrive at their destination, only to be met with more demands from Egil to prepare for the surgery. But as the srugery starts things start spiraling downhill quickly. Story As our group of heroes walk down the seemingly endless maze of hallways, they have yet to see a Necromorph since Michael's near-fatal encouter with the Enhanced Brute. As everyone checks are rechecks their weapons and Michael's condition, they begin to wonder if they're getting lost, and where all the Necromorphs could possibly be. Orion: Are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking around for over an hour now, my feet are getting tired. Egil: Yes, yes just a little further. Drake: You said that ten minutes ago. Egil: Well I wasn't lying. Emily: We should stop and take a break. You know, to rest our feet and stuff. Drake: That sounds like a good idea to me. Ukitake: What about Michael? Michael: *confused* What about me? Ukitake: Are you okay with taking a break? Michael: Oh, yeah, sure, doesn't matter to me. I shouldn't bleed out anytime soon. Emily: Yay we get to take a break! The group sits down in a circle, all facing each other. They break out some food and water and begin to have their first meal since being ambushed earlier. They stretch their legs and arms, getting them loose and improving the circulation. Orion: So Egil, how long will it take to make Michael's new arm? Egil: Well, if all the right equiment and tools are there, I'd say thirty minutes, give or take. Drake: Thirty minutes?! What if we get ambushed by Necromorphs?! Egil: Then you'll just have to fight them off won't you? Drake: Well I guess so but..- Egil: Unless you'd rather leave Michael to die that is. Drake: I'd never! Egil: Then you will deal with it. Logan: And what if you're missing a few things? Egil: Minor, then probably an hour or so. Major and I most likely won't be able to do it. Michael: I hope everything's there... I don't wanna die, or only have one arm left for the rest of my life. Orion: I'm sure it will be, just have hope. Ukitake: Orion's right, there's nothing we can do but hope. Ryu: We should get going, that Brute could come back. Orion: Alright, everyone up, let's go. The group stands and then begins to head out again. After a brief period of time they arrive at a building which says, ''Titan Prothstetics Care and Treatment Center. Egil: See, I told you it wasn't much farther. Drake: Alright, let's get this show on the road. Michael: What do I need to do? Egil: Lay on this table, and put on this gas mask. Michael: Alright *does as he's told* Now what? Egil: Breathe in that gas, it'll numb you. Orion and Drake, go find me some painkillers and morphine. Emily, go get me some bandages and gauze. Ukitake, go lock the doors. Logan, guard me while I look around for the necessary equipment. Ryu, strap Michael in and guard him. Alright people, we need to be fast and effective, keep your guard up. ''About five minutes later everyone returns to the main room where Michael and Ryu are located, both of them still alive and unharmed. Ryu: Nothin' showin' up anymore, I'm starting to get a little nervous. Might be some ambush planned or something. Orion: I got a few painkillers, and we found a bunch of morphine. Egil: Good, I found all the necessary equiment, this shouldn't take long. Have you been breathing in the gas Michael? Michael: Uhhnnnyagghhhhfffarrr. Egil: Good. Emily: I couldn't find any bandages, but I found some gauze and some Med Packs. Ukitake: Doors are locked and I found a Stasis Pack. Egil: Alright, put that Stasis Pack into the machine and I'll get started. Everyone, weapons ready, they're coming. We may not survive this, I hear a lot of them. Orion: Work as fast as you can Egil, but don't slack. Time is of the essence here, we need to get out of here quick. Egil: Yes, yes I know. Now let me get to work. The group readies their weapons and guards the doors, thankfully there's no vents, as a enormous group of Necromorphs surround the facility. Emily: Orion, if we don't make it out of here alive... Orion: Never tell me we might not make it out of here, we will survive. Emily: Orion shut up, I love you and this is serious. Orion: I love you too Emily, I've realized this lately. Now focus and get ready, here they come. A large group of Necromorphs burst through the front door and without any warning Ryu fires his AMR into the crowd for the maximum of three seconds, this is followed by an entire clip of Flame Fuel, a Line gun beam, a Line Gun mine, and a Pulse Grenade. However, this isn't enough to stop the Necromorphs and it barely puts a dent in their numbers. A flying Necromorph enters the room and is quickly stopped as Logan reaches for it and grabs both of its wings, then tears them off and shoots it in the face with a Plasma Cutter. As a large group of Necromorphs attempt to enter the room, they are cut off by a giant explosion as three Detonator mines are tripped. While this kills the Necromorphs it also creates a larger hole for them to enter through, making the team a little more vulnerable. Logan: That flying thing was an Infector, they find dead bodies and create fresh Necromorphs from them. However, it doesn't matter how long the body has been dead. One second or one year, Infectors can still make Necromorphs from a dead body. And who the hell did that?! Drake: My apologies, but watch this. Logan, now! Logan: I hear you loud and clear! Say hello to my Surge Machine Gun! Logan beings firing his Surge Machine Gun at the swarming hordes of Necromorphs. Whatever Necromorphs aren't obliterated by the onslaught are thrown backwards with immense force and are down a limb or two. He continues firing until he is ambushed by a Lurker which manages to attach itself to his torso and stab him in the side with a tentacle. As he cries out in pain Drake takes out a sharp metal pole and thrusts it through the Lurker's body then shoots off a tentacle with a Plasma Cutter. As Emily fires a few shots of Stasis into the crowd of Necromorphs, Orion gives Logan a Large Med Pack, painkillers, and some gauze. As Orion glances back up at the Necromorph onslaught he notices the unmistable presence and appearance of the god-like Necromorph from before. Orion: OH FUCK! Everyone be careful that ungodly Necromorph from before is back somehow! Drake: What?! Logan: *coughing, wincing* What, but I killed that thing!? Orion: I guess not! Egil, how much longer?! Egil: Just a few more minutes, three tops! Orion: You heard the man give him just a little longer! Ukitake! Ukitake: What is it?! Orion: Unlock one of those doors are get ready to escape! Ukitake: Sir! Orion: Everyone keep your fire on the front and get ready to dash! We're gonna do the same thing as before! Stasis, Detonator mines, then fire! Emily: Orion, look out! Orion: *turns, startled* Wha-?! Emily jumps in front of Orion as an Enhanced Slasher makes its way towrads Orion and swings, taking the hit. The Slasher's blade pierces into her right chest cavity, tearing open her lung and dismantling her ribs. As the blade continues on it slices off her right arm about mid-tricep as the other blade comes down and tears into her right leg. As Emily produces a blood curdling scream Orion tackles the Slasher to the back of the room and tears off its right arm then shoots off its legs. As the Slasher tries to start crawling Orion jumps onto its back and grabs it by the head. Orion: THIS IS FOR EMILY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! He then tears off its head and remaining arm and gets back to assist Emily just as the leader Necromorph approaches her. Orion dashes forward and then drop kicks it in the chest, sending it careening into the other Necromorphs. He then picks up a Line Gun and fires it twice and then shoots off four mines completely using up the clip. He then takes out his Seeker Rifle and shoots the heads off of seven Necromorphs, one of them being the leader. As they all swing around madly betraying each other Orion carries Emily to the back of the room and gives her a Large and Small Med Pack, lots of guaze, painkillers, and morphine. Orion: E-emily..*stammering, crying. Clinging onto her bloody body* You can make it... please baby I need you. Drake: How much fucking longer god dammit!?! Egil: All done! Let's go! The group all fire Stasis at the group of Necromorph then unleash a barrage of Pulse Grenades and Line Gun mines. Logan fires a quick burst with his Surge and then the group deploys the Detonator mines and throws Molotov cocktails at the Necromorph hordes. As they begin to exit Stasis the group heads out a side door and Drake locks it behind them and sets a Detonator mine there as well in case any make it through. The group, Emily over Orion's shoulder, run aimlessly down hallways as they are followed by the very loud sound of an explosion and the sound of the building collapsing in on itself. Logan: We gotta get out of here and quick otherwise we'll be crushed to death. Egil what's the quickest way out?! Egil: I can't explain it, just follow me! And hurry! Drake: *runs up next to Orion* Is she gonna be okay man?! Orion: *hysterically* Yeah man, of course she is, we all will be okay! Drake: Calm down man! Don't lose your sanity! Orion: Me, insane?! *laughing* You're the one who's insane! Drake: *punches Orion in the side, hard* FOCUS DAMMIT! Orion: *winces, shakes his head* Whoa, holy fuck. Sorry about that... I don't know if she'll be okay... Drake: *looking down* Oh, I'm sorry man... You tried. At least you two fixed everything. Even if shes dies, she died saving you, don't waste her sacrifice. Orion: You're right, if she dies here it was so we could live on and I could get us out of here. Egil: This way! The group turns and follows Egil only to plummet down a slope made out of dirt and rubble, a few of them scream but they land safely at the bottom. Egil keeps on running so the group has no choice but to follow. As they look behind them they notice the building collapse in on itself in quite a few locations, many of which they were at in one point in time. When they finally come to a resting place the group all huddle around and try to keep Emily alive. As Ryu and Logan stay on duty Michael pulls Orion aside to talk to him. Michael: I'm so sorry man, this is all my fault... Orion: No, no it's mine... I wasn't alert enough. If she wouldn't have taken the hit that thing would've ripped me in two for sure. Michael: Look, I wanna give her my arm. Orion: Well, I wish you could but you can't... Michael: Why the hell not? Orion: One we don't have the equipment, two she lost her right arm and you lost your left. Michael: Oh, from my angle it looked like her left... Orion: No it's okay man, we're lucky more of us weren't hit like that. Egil: Sorry to interrupt but she's coming to, I don't know if she'll make it so make sure to get your words in now. Orion: Emily... Emily: You're unharmed...I'm so glad to see you're okay... *weak smile* Orion: *punches the ground and cries* I'm so sorry Emily, this wasn't supposed to happen... Emily: Shush... I chose to do this, so I could save you... Orion: We're gonna fix you... Egil, get the medical supplies, we have to fix her lungs and ribs. Emily: Orion, its not worth it... I'm too messed up, I only have one arm now..and the Prothstetics Center is nothing but rubble and Necromorphs now.. Orion: I'm not giving up on you. Emily: I've lost too much blood. Orion: Prepare a blood transfer Egil, one of us here has to be able to donate blood. And I'm first in line to see if I can. Egil: Orion... Orion: DO IT, NOW! Egil mumbles and gathers the necessary tools and it turns out that both Orion and Michael can donate blood. Egil sets up everything and prepares to do a blood transfer and surgery on Emily. Orion: It's gonna be okay darling I promise... Emily: *weak smile and coughs blood* You don't have to- Orion: I want to, and I'm going to. Ryu, Drake, Logan, Ukitake, you guys are on guard. Michael, help Egil out with whatever he needs. Emily: Thank you Orion... Orion: Shush, no more out of you, you're in no condition to talk. *kisses her on the lips passionately* I'll see you when this is over. Everyone says their final words just in case she doesn't make it and then Egil gets to work, starting with the blood transfer. As time goes on there are no signs of activity around the group when all of a sudden a loud roar is heard fairly close by. As the members on guard prepare for attack Egil begins working on trying to fix Emily's torn lung. The group is able to make out two figures in the distance, one the size of an adult male and one the size of a Brute, possibly the same one from before. Michael: *winces in pain from the memory* Guys be careful, do you need my help? Ryu: We got this, ask Egil if it's okay. Egil: Go ahead, I'll call if necessary. Michael: Right. *grabs his weapons and heads over* So, only these two? Drake: Looks like it so far. Ukitake: At least it's not an ambush like last time. Drake: Agreed. Voice: Guys it's me, help! Drake: What in the...'' It's Jonnie!'' Logan: He's alive?! Jonnie: Fucking help guys! As Jonnie runs from the charging Brute the group takes careful shots at the creature trying to slow it down. As Jonnie makes it over to the group they notice the sheer size of the Brute, which is at least twice as big as a normal one. Jonnie: Give me your guns guys lemme upgrade them, quick! As the group hands over their guns Jonnie throws them as far as he can in the direction of the Brute and laughs, running off again. Drake: You bastard! *pulls out a Divet Pistol and shoots at him, barely clipping his shoulder and hip* Logan: Dammit, we're fucked. Ukitake: RETREAT!!! The Brute jumps at the group and then swings at them, not having spotted Orion, Emily, and Egil yet. As the group fires at it with Divet Pistols the Brute stumbles over to Orion and friends, awakening Orion. As he comes to the Brute swings its massive body at Egil who rolls out of the way. However, the Brute's leg lands on his ankle and crushes it. Egil bites down hard in order to prevent making a noise hoping the Brute lost track of him but with no success. As the Brute rears back in order to deliver the fatal blow to Egil, Orion jumps on its back and stabs it in the shoulder joint with his only weapon: his Spork. The Brute roars as Orion delivers countless blows to its shoulder, finally dismembering it. The Brute then begins kicking and thrashing much like a bull and manages to throw Orion off. As Orion falls he throws the Spork at the Brute which catches it underneath the neck. As the Brute goes to plant itself on the ground again it stumbles due to the lack of an arm and falls to the ground face first. This impact drives the Spork into the Brute's head successfully dismembering it and killing it. Orion: *heavy panting* Guys hurry up and go grab your weapons! Ryu: We're on it! Orion: Egil you okay?! Egil: My ankle and foot are broken, but otherwise yes. I will finish Emily's operation, just give me some painkillers and a Small Health Pack. Orion: Got it. *rumbles through the stuff and throws him what he asked for* Egil: Thank you, this should take about five more minutes. She might make it, I'd say her chances went up by at least 23%. Orion: That's good.. Now, guys, what the fuck happened? Why were your weapons all the way over there were the Brute came from? Logan: Fucking Jonnie happened. Orion: What? Drake: Jonnie and that Brute from before, yes that was the same one, came running from over there. Jonnie was screaming for help so we covered him. And well, when he got over here...*clenches his fists* Ukitake: He asked for our weapons and said he was going to upgrade them. When we handed them over he threw them at the Brute. Orion: And you guys let him get away?! What the hell! Logan: No, he ran away laughing but Drake fired a few shots at him since we still had our Divet Pistols and he grazed him a few times. Hard to see in this darkness, hard to aim when you're pissed as fuck. Drake: I can't fucking believe that. THAT TRAITOR! Orion: *puts a hand on his shoulder* Calm down buddy, anger will get us no where. Drake: *shakes his head* You're right, I just... God, why now during all this? Ukitake: No idea, he probably went insane when he went off on his own. Logan: Yeah. Egil: All done guys, she should wake up soon. After that I don't have much control. Orion: Thank you, so much. If there's anything- Egil: You guys can help me make an ankle brace, a foot brace, and a crutch. Orion: Oh, alright guys let's get to it. As Orion and company search for materials to make the items demanded by Egil, they eagerly await Emily's awakening. Will she make it? What the fuck was up with Jonnie? And what will become of Orion's Spork? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! '''WAIT! I MEAN FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DEAD SPACE 2: BREAK-FAST: HOLY SPOONS AND THE MARKER!!!' ' ''' Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Squattop Category:Squattop's Chapters